1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for cleaning pine needles and other debris from overhead rain gutters and, more particularly, to the types of gutter cleaners which are hand held and operated by an individual while standing on the ground.
Gutters and downspouts are used on buildings to direct rainwater runoff from the roof. Without a gutter, this rainwater would fall directly to the ground beneath the edge of the roof causing ditches or eroded areas. Gutters and downspouts instead channel the rainwater coming off of a roof to a selected discharge location.
A common difficulty with gutters is their tendancy to become clogged with pine needles, leaves, twigs and other debris. Such debris falls from nearby trees onto the roof and is then carried by rainwater into the gutter. Here some debris may tend to collect rather than be flushed by the waterstream down the downspout. Pine needles, due to their length, width and weight characteristics, are particularly disposed to layer themselves into an interwoven mat inside the gutter rather than flowing out the downspout.
With sufficient debris in the gutter, rainwater will begin to dam up in the gutter, overflow, and start to cause the erosion problems indicated earlier. Moreover, the debris can lead to insect infestation, may make the gutter unsightly, and may lead to premature weathering of the gutter.
2. State of the Prior Art
Several prior art devices have been offered which permit an operator who is on the ground to clean overhead gutters. Some of these previous devices utilize a claw mechanism which is attached to the top of a pole. The claw mechanism is entered into the gutter from above, the claws are clamped onto the debris, the mechanism is lifted, and then the debris is dropped to the ground. The operator removes debris bite by bite along the length of the gutter. Great strength and coordination is required to operate these devices particularly if cleaning a second story gutter which has a heavy load of pine needles because the pole must be held in one hand while the controlling rope to the claw mechanism is pulled with the other hand and also because the operator is manually both breaking up the mat of pine needles and lifting debris out of the gutter.
Other previous devices utilize a scoop attached at the top of a pole. The scoop is slid along the bottom interior of the gutter causing debris to be tilled over the edge of the gutter. Such devices are tiring to operate because the debris is removed manually from the gutter. Moreover, when cleaning a heavy mat of pine needles from a second story gutter, the pole carrying the scoop will either bend, vibrate uncontrollably or else will be of such heavy construction as to make the device unwiedly.
One previous device utilizes an electric motor at the top of a pole. The motor drives three flexible flaps which strike at the debris in the gutter. These flaps are felt to be inadequate to break up a heavy concentration of debris such as matted pine needles as the flaps will tend to ride up and on top of the mat rather than breaking it up. It is also felt that this device is heavy and would be awkward to operate especially at a second story elevation. The device does not appear to adequately safeguard against any debris which may be loosened by the flaps from being thrown onto the roof. The device seems incapable of removing debris unreachable by the flaps such as would be found directly underneath the gutter hangers.
Given this discussion of the prior art, it is therefore an objective of this invention to allow the action of the the electric motor driving the disk to remove debris from the gutter rather than the manual exertions of the operator.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to be operated while being held with both hands.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to utilize lightweight components and materials to permit easy and controlled use.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to guide debris which is thrown off by the rotating disk away from the roof and onto the ground.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to dislodge debris which may be located directly beneath gutter hangers to allow subsequent removal by the disk.
Other problems are associated with current gutter cleaning devices. Some current devices are largely of metal construction. However, as most gutters have painted metal surfaces, these devices may cause scratches. Therefore, it is an objective of this invention to utilize plastic materials wherever the device will be in contact with the gutter.
Some current gutter cleaning devices require pulleys, cables, springs or rollers and are consequently difficult to manufacture. Therefore it is an objective of this invention to be simple to manufacture.
Some current gutter cleaning devices are long and angular and therefore are difficult to ship and store. Therefore it is an objective of this invention to be readily disassembled for shipment and storage.